The invention relates to a hinge-lid pack, especially with rounded or bevelled longitudinal edges, comprising a pack part and a lid articulated on a rear panel of the pack part, and including a collar which is arranged in the pack part and partially projects therefrom and which is surrounded, in a closed position, in the region of a collar front panel and collar side panels by a lid front panel and lid side panels of the lid.
Hinge-lid packs are commonly used as cigarette packs. The structure of this pack type is standardized in that a pack part and a lid are pivotably connected to one another. For this purpose, a lid rear panel is connected to a pack rear panel via a "hinge" formed by a folding line.
A collar comprising a collar front panel and collar side panels laterally adjoining thereto is arranged within the pack part. The collar is connected to the inner sides of a front panel and two adjoining side panels of the pack part. A portion of the collar projects from the pack part. In the closed position of the pack, this free portion of the collar is enclosed by the lid.
A certain problem in this type of pack is that, in the closed position, free edges of the lid (closing edge) do not precisely abut counter edges of the pack part in the region of front panel and side panels. Quite often, a gap is formed after the pack has been opened and re-closed, which is a result of restoring forces of the material.
This problem particularly appears in hinge-lid packs with rounded longitudinal edges according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,383 and in packs with bevelled or polygonal longitudinal edges (U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,384).
In order to lock the lid of a hinge-lid pack in the closed position, it is known in the art to provide an inner lid tab with lateral recesses which engage free edges of the collar front panel in the closed position. The positive connection of collar front panel and inner lid tab exerts an additional closing force on the lid.